Heights
by Keydazy
Summary: The boys are grounded and Kirsten hates the quiet. Good thing it doesn't last long.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just as a small warning: It's a tad AU and crack – ish, I suppose. Now for the bigger warning: There's a couple of smacks (from parents to kids and from brother to brother) in this story. _This is by no means a discipline fic_ but if Sandy smacking Seth upside the head or Ryan punching Seth in the arm on the show bothered you, you might not want to read this one. Flames will be ignored.

This fic does not have a beta so all the mistakes are mine :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The O.C, The O.C owns me, yada, yada, yada

Enjoy.

Heights

_The time where this takes place is kinda iffy. I'm leaving it open to interpretation though I'm partial to season 2 pre Power of Love._

Absolute Quiet.

It made Kirsten squirm. Even as she poured over the schematics for New Port's new housing development the ability to hear her own thoughts wouldn't allow her to concentrate.

She kept expecting to hear mock explosions and the blood curdling screams of fictional characters meeting imminent doom. The indignant squawks of the losing party and the gleeful crows of the new video game champion. She would even settle for the _crash_ **bang** of playful tussling gone too far.

Agitated, she closed her suitcase reveling for once in the loud clicking noise it made.

Nope. Quiet definitely was not fun. Then again, she had to remind herself, groundings weren't_ supposed _to be fun_._

The boys had really stepped into it this time, and to Kirsten's surprise Sandy had really put his foot down. Hard. He'd even considered grounding the boys from each other but Kirsten had to veto that idea. Keeping them from the outside world and electronics was punishment, but keeping Seth and Ryan from talking to one another would just be torture.

That's why after an uncomfortable dinner reminiscent of the meals before her foster son's arrival, Sandy approved the boy's request to go finish their homework together up in Seth's room.

That's where they'd been for the past 3 hours.

And in those past few hours, there'd been no trips down to the kitchen for a 'study snack'. No shuffling over to their stools to sulk about the unfair treatment. No shy questions about what she was working on in an attempt to alleviate boredom and now that Sandy had decided to hit the hay early there wasn't a noise to be heard.

It unsettled Kirsten. The quiet just wasn't right.

Kirsten's phone buzzed but she ignored it. Instead, she stared up at the ceiling as if it would somehow allow her to see what was going on in the room above.

She hoped they were doing their homework. Although, Kirsten rationalized, with their cell phones, laptops and play station under lock and key for the weekend there wasn't much they _could_ do.

Still, _something_ wasn't right.

She was making her way upstairs to check on the boys when she heard a loud noise followed by some muffled shouting outside.

Butterflies in her stomach working overtime, she quickly walked out the front door following the voices around the side of the house to the garage.

* * *

"… Just slowly make your way… yes, I'm sure... now…stop being a baby- Okay, okay. Alright! Take it easy"

Kirsten stared at her son who was standing alone in front of her dormant flower bushes whispering into the darkness.

"Seth, what are you doing?"

"Mom!"

Her son's exclamation was quickly followed by what sounded like a surprised squeak. Slightly startled, Kirsten looked around but couldn't find the source of the noise.

"Seth, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, Mom. Just, hanging out"

Kirsten's hands went to her hips.

"Did you forget you were grounded?"

Seth looked up as if he was contemplating her last question and then grinned at her

"I know. I'm not supposed to be outside, but it was so beautiful out tonight I just had to get a closer look"

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her in the opposite direction "I mean, _turn around_ for a couple of minutes. Look at the view! Isn't it something?"

"Seth, it's the middle of the night. There is no view" Kirsten replied as she gently shook off her son's grasp

Seth spluttered for a second before replying

"Yeah, but, just look at those stars!"

She raised her eyebrows "Seth-"

Any further questions from Kirsten were halted by a loud rattling noise from behind them.

She turned around and looked up. In the dim light she could just make out a dark figure crouched on top of the garage roof. Her stomach dropped for a second before she recognized something familiar.

"…Ryan?"

* * *

What the heck are they doing?! Any guesses? I already have this fic finished so you can tune in tomorrow and find out. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_She turned around and looked up. In the dim light she could just make out a dark figure crouched on top of the garage roof. Her stomach dropped for a second before she recognized something familiar._

_"…Ryan?"_

"Kirsten", the dark figured answered reluctantly

Moving towards the garage door activated its outside lights. The area became surrounded in a dull orange glow.

Sure enough, there was Ryan squatting at the top of the garage roof, clutching Seth's window sill and… shaking it?

" Ryan, you get down from there right now before you fall and break your neck!" Kirsten exclaimed

Ryan dropped his forehead onto the window and groaned in response.

"Uh, Mom?" Seth leaned in to whisper, "Could we maybe _not_ mention 'ieing – day' to 'yan-Ray' right now?"

Kirsten's heart jumped and she moved closer to get a better look at her blonde son.

"Ryan, are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"

With his back towards them, Ryan shook his head and mumbled something

"What was that?" Kirsten asked

"Can't get down", he said a little louder

Kirsten frowned. "What do you mean you can't?"

"Actually, he _can_ get down." Seth whispered rather loudly, "He's just afraid to"

"Shut up, Seth" Ryan growled

The boy had since stopped shaking the window sill but was still gripping it like a lifeline.

Kirsten bit her bottom lip in worry. Kirsten knew that Ryan had a fear of heights and she _definitely_ didn't like the idea of him being so high up.

"How did you get stuck up there?", She asked but got no response.

Instead, Seth shook his head. "I don't get it. He was just fine on the Ferris Wheel last year"

"So?" Ryan retorted with his face pressed to the glass, his voice managing to be both shaky and indignant at the same time, "The Ferris Wheel had seat belts. And handle bars"

"Yeah, but the garage is closer to the ground. I'm just saying this is a weird time for your acrophobia to suddenly kick in -"

"Ryan, did you try going back through Seth's window?" Kirsten interrupted

"I tried" Ryan sounded slightly panicked, "It's stuck"

Seth frowned and scratched his head "Dude, are you _sure_?"

"Yes, Seth. Positive." Ryan snapped

Kirsten swallowed a sigh. She felt more than a little nervous about what she was going to say next but she didn't see any other option and she couldn't let Ryan notice.

"Ryan. I guess you're going to have to climb down."

If anything Ryan's posture became tenser.

"I tried that already", he all but whined, his hands still holding the window in a vice grip

"It's true, Mom" Seth piped up "The only thing he managed to do was kick off one of his sneakers. Since then he hasn't moved from that spot. For a while there I thought he was going to throw up"

"Seth. Don't say 'up' " Ryan barked

"Just relax, Ryan." Kirsten soothed, "We're going to take it nice and slow. Everything's going to be fine… _Yes_, it will. You're going to be alright. See that tree to your right? Slowly make your way towards it "

Ryan didn't move. "I'm fine, thanks"

"Ryan" Kirsten tried

Her foster son just shook his head.

"Nice try, Mom, but I already told him to climb down the tree and he wasn't having it" Seth said

Kirsten paused. She'd never seen Ryan this scared before. Of anything. It was surprising and bewildering. Most of all it was troublesome.

"Seth, why didn't you come to me when this first happened?" Kirsten turned to him and scolded

"It _just happened_, Mom. Besides, I've been kind of busy trying to convince him that he's not going to splatter." Seth griped

Ryan gave a small whimper at the word 'splatter'.

Kirsten glared at Seth before turning back to her younger child.

"Ryan, could you at least turn around and face me so I can see that you're all right?"

Kirsten watched the back of Ryan's head shake 'no'

"Please?"

"I can't"

"He doesn't want to look." Seth interjected "Should we call the fire department?"

She didn't want to admit it to the boys but she was beginning to panic a bit.

Kirsten shook her head "No. Let's not overreact. Ryan, Ryan I'm going to go get Sandy, okay? But I'll be right back. Just stay put"

If nothing else Sandy's presence would keep Ryan calm until they could get him to the ground.

"Don't worry, Mom." Seth looked up at his brother with a devilish grin "We won't go anywhere. _Isn't that right, Ryan_?"

* * *

By the time Kirsten explained the situation to a sleepy Sandy and dragged him around to the garage, Seth had managed to get Ryan to turn around. The boy was sitting next to the window, arms wrapped around his legs and head resting on his knees.

"I got him to stop hugging the window" Seth whispered "but it's time to tag in, Dad"

Sandy blinked his tired eyes up at their trapped child with a mixture of both concern and confusion.

"Ryan? You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine" came a muffled reply

"That's good. How about moving a bit towards us so we can see you better, huh?"

Ryan didn't answer and he didn't move from his spot either.

"Come on, Ryan" Seth said, "You don't want Mom and Dad to _really _call the fire department, do ya? Which reminds me, can you see it from there, the fire department, I mean?"

"Seth," Ryan growled "When I get down from here, remind me to kill you."

"That's _if_ you get down from there, Buddy", Seth quipped

Sandy shot Seth a look that quickly shut him up.

"Don't worry, kid." Sandy said, "We'll get you down from there. Maybe the window only opens from the inside?"

"It _usually_ opens from the outside" Seth mumbled absently

Kirsten knew Sandy shared her suspicions when he asked,

"Seth, how did Ryan get stuck outside of your window in the first place?"

"He told me they were star gazing" Kirsten said, but the look she gave Sandy told him she didn't believe it for a second.

"I'm going to go upstairs and try to open the window."Sandy gave their son a look "And I expect some damn good answers when I get back. You hang tight, Ryan. We'll have you down in a jiffy"

Sandy went at a half jog back to the main entrance. The tense silence and squirming from Seth lasted for a few moments before Kirsten asked,

"Why aren't the two of you inside the house doing your homework?"

Neither boy answered and Kirsten's patience was quickly diminishing. Even underneath all the fear and worry for Ryan was a mother furious at her sons for getting themselves into this mess in the first place.

A rattling noise came from the other side of the window making Ryan jump.

"Ryan" Kirsten demanded

Ryan looked up briefly to send a glare to his brother before sinking his head back into his knees

"Ask Seth"

Kirsten turned to her eldest

"Well, Mom… Would you believe me if I told you that Ryan and I were reenacting a scene from 'Fiddler on the Roof'?"

"Seth, you'd better start talking or I'm going to start reenacting 'Psycho'" She snapped.

Before the interrogation could go any further, Sandy came hustling towards them.

"The window won't budge." Her husband huffed, "I think maybe Archie got a hold of it"

"That explains it" Seth nodded

Kirsten saw Sandy's eyes flicker before he addressed his dark haired son

"It's funny though." He mused "Because it was working fine when you guys climbed out of it earlier, right Seth?"

* * *

Uh Oh :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Kirsten saw Sandy's eyes flicker before he addressed his dark haired son_

_"It's funny though." He mused "Because it was working fine when you guys climbed out of it earlier, right Seth?"_

Seth blinked once. Twice.

"Yeah... I mean, No. Father. What I mean is, it _was_ working earlier when we were getting fresh air...into the room. Before this happened. Two, _totally_ unrelated incidents… You know Dad, I've been thinking. You should really consider interviewing your handymen better before you hire them. Mom's a professional, how would it look if-"

"Knock it off, Seth." Kirsten chided "Tell the truth. You were trying to sneak out the window, weren't you?"

"-Yes." The child above and slightly to the left of them interrupted before his brother could reply,

"It was Seth's stupid, _stupid_ idea. I'm sorry and I don't care if you kill us, just… get me down"

Seth looked horrified.

"Parentals, it's obvious Ryan's become delusional with fear. He doesn't know what he's saying-"

"Seth" Sandy warned

"Okay, alright … Dad, would you believe Ryan and I were reenacting-"

"Seth Ezekiel. I've. Had. Enough." The Kirsten thundered

His eyes widened.

"Woah! Chill, Mom. Don't middle name me... just, alright. I admit it, okay? We were going to -to take a study break. A teeny, tiny one. I'm talking ten, fifteen minutes tops. And I got down fine but then Ryan started flipping a shi- I mean, freaking out. Even though it's _so easy_. I mean, seriously, Bro? Honestly, I've never seen anybody so – Never mind, not the point… Oh yeah. I couldn't just leave him there because you're always telling us to watch out for each other. _See Dad_, I listen to you. And besides, I _was_ trying to get him down but then Mom came along. So then I tried getting Ryan to go back through the window but apparently the universe is against us tonight and… in our defense, what were those garbage cans doing in front of the garage door anyway?"

Kirsten shook her head, taking the time to mentally sort out what Seth had said. Flashing images of hypothetical broken bones, concussions and trips to the emergency room raced through her mind before she shouted,

"Of all the stupid things to do! Both of you!"

"Not to mention dangerous" Sandy added, punctuating the last word with a well aimed clout to the back of Seth's head.

"Ah! Geez. Let's not get physical here. It wasn't danger-Ouch! Come on" Seth groused "It's not even that high up. _**I**_ climbed down. I mean, Ryan's break down aside-"

"-Guys? I'd really like to be on the ground for this family meeting.", their trapped son practically pleaded

"Hold on, Ryan" Kirsten called. "Sandy, can we put the lecture on hold for a while? We still have a child stuck on a roof"

Kirsten was suddenly struck with an idea so obvious it made her want to kick herself for not thinking of it sooner. The talk about Archie made her remember something but with the fear and excitement it didn't register.

"The Kellers"

Seth stared at her incredulously "Mom, you want to call the _Kellers _for help? I know their son _looks_ like King Kong but I doubt he's smart enough to up climb the tree and save Ryan. Odds are he'd mistake him for a banana"

Kirsten rolled her eyes

"No. The Kellers might have a ladder. Remember the charity function for endangered marsupials they had Thursday night? Maybe the decorators haven't taken everything down yet. I'll call Diane."

* * *

After a very unpleasant phone call and some wheedling, Kirsten managed to get permission to use their ladder.

"Alright, guys. All set. Sandy, the ladder will be pretty heavy so be careful and _please, _try not to insult Diane. She's doing us a favor. Seth, you go with him"

Seth frowned "Aww, Mom. You know me and heavy objects don't really…"

Kirsten leveled a glare at him second only to Ryan's

"-On second thought, I think I'm going to help Dad."

Seth followed his Dad across the street but not before calling back,

"Stay right where you are Ryan. I'll be right back, okay buddy? Don't you move a mus- Ow! Dad! If I get a concussion, how will you feel?"

"Since you obviously don't use your head, Seth, I didn't think it'd be much of a problem" Kirsten heard Sandy answer

Once they got far enough that she could no longer hear their voices she looked up at Ryan- still in the same position he'd been in 20 minutes ago. It pained her to see him so distressed and she felt a nagging guilt for not knowing the intensity of his phobia.

The ever-present 'what ifs' left a wriggling mess in the pit of her stomach that she knew wouldn't go away until her child was safely on the ground. Crossing her arms to stop the shaking she called up to him.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you climb down earlier"

Ryan looked up long enough to flash her a brief smile "It's okay. You thought of the ladder"

Kirsten sighed sadly. It didn't really matter what she did or didn't do, things would always be 'okay' in Ryan's book.

"Wish I'd thought of it sooner"

"I'm alright. So long as I don't look at the ground"

"Just a few more minutes now, Ryan"' Kirsten promised. Ryan's vulnerable tone and resignation at his predicament brought out her protective nature full force "You're safe. We're- I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

She held her breath, berating herself for impulsively crossing that line even as she counted the seconds.

"…Yeah…I trust you."

Although the words were soft they were spoken with a confidence that made a brief flicker of pride appear on Kirsten's face alongside the fear. She was about to respond when her cell phone rang. Thinking it was Diane and too distracted to look at the screen, she picked it up

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Kirsten? It's me, Liz, your next door neighbor to the right? Anyway, I'm calling because I was looking out my window and I thought I saw someone standing on your rooftop. I was just wondering if you knew"_

Kirsten blushed

"No need to worry, Liz. That's just my foster son"

Ryan groaned.

_"Oh, the one that burnt down that lovely house? Well, I'm not one to judge, Kirsten. You know that. But if I were you I'd keep an eye on that boy. Richard, is it?"_

Kirsten bit the inside of her cheek

"Ryan"

_"Yes. Ryan. It looks like he might be practicing for some type of future… endeavor"_

"I can assure you. _Nobody_ is planning to break into _your_ house, Liz" Kirsten answered, the stress of the evening making her less polite than usual.

_"Now, don't take it the wrong way, Kirsten, please. I'm speaking only as a concerned neighbor. You can never be too careful with those types. I'm sure you know that. Do you by any chance know what he _is_ doing?"_

Seth and Sandy stumbled into the yard with the ladder

"Sorry Liz, can't talk now. I'll see you at the next club meeting." She snapped the phone closed with more force than necessary as the boys set the ladder up.

"Okay, Ryan" Sandy called up to him once they had it position, "Seth and I will hold the ladder. You just take it slow. Come down one step at a time."

Ryan looked up and over at them briefly, swallowed and dropped his forehead to his knees again

"Ya know, come to think of it being on the rooftop isn't that bad" he said

"Come on, Ry. You've got the easy job here. Seth and I did all the hard work.", Sandy teased lightly "Just ease yourself down to the ledge"

"That's easy to say when you're not one wrong step away from a broken neck"

"Come on, Ryan"

"I'll slip"

"You'll be fine"

Ryan shook his head from between his knees "Too steep"

"Time to man up, Ryan" Seth hollered "Where's your Chino spirit?"

"Seth, you're not helping" Kirsten admonished

"Ryan, I know you're scared-" Sandy started

"Not scared. I'm fine"

" It's all in your head, kid. You won't slip" Sandy said adamantly

"I only have one shoe on. No traction." Kirsten heard his voice shake.

"You are not. Going. To fall. I promise" Sandy said.

Ryan turned his head away.

Sandy sighed, "There's no other way to do this, Ryan"

" I know. Just… give me a second" Ryan breathed.

He started to get up, taking fast, shallow breaths. Ryan took two steps towards them before he looked down, wobbled a bit and sat back down again. He ducked his head down all the while shaking it furiously.

"You know, I think I'll just wait for Archie to fix the window"

Sandy frowned

"Kid, look at me"

Ryan wouldn't look up.

"Ryan?" Kirsten tried as her cell phone buzzed for a fourth time.

"Dude, seriously. It's getting cold out here. I thought you _wanted_ to get down" Seth added but still got no response

Another idea came to her that she didn't like at all, and she wrestled with it for a couple minutes before deciding it was their best shot. They would do anything to keep Ryan safe. She looked over at Sandy and he saw immediately what she was thinking. They communicated silently for a few moments and once they were in agreement Sandy nodded once to her and again to himself before turning to his eldest.

"Seth, you hold the ladder and hold it steady. Ry? I'm coming up, kid"

* * *

Sandy Cohen, to the rescue! Tune in tomorrow for the conclusion of 'Heights' :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Kirsten might seem OOC in this chapter. Just fair warning._

"Seth, you hold the ladder and hold it steady. Ry? I'm coming up, kid"

Kirsten watched gratefully as Sandy steadily made his way up the ladder, the moment hampered only by the incessant ring of her cell. A call from Julie Cooper of all people finally convinced her to put the damn thing on silent.

By then Sandy had made his up the slope to where Ryan was perched and from where she stood Kirsten could just make out a broad dark figure next to a shorter smaller form.

She wished briefly that she could have been up there comforting Ryan, but she understood that Sandy had this certain connection with their foster son that she didn't share. Ryan said he trusted her, but he _believed_ in Sandy like no one else.

She watched as Sandy settled down beside their foster son and of course, immediately started talking. His initial relief of seeing Ryan okay with his own two eyes quickly gave way to anger with their child for pulling such a stupid stunt. The words 'bone headed', 'worried', 'irresponsible', 'safety', 'disappointed' and 'son' flowed from her husband's lips without censure. Ryan's remorseful tenor contrasted Sandy's sharp reprimand and the two voices bounced back and forth a while until both became soft, one with comfort and reassurance.

They sat there taking for a while.

Finally, she heard a chuckle, some encouraging words and something whispered between the two of them. Then moments later Kirsten was left to marvel at her husband as their foster son slowly inched down the slope with Sandy laying a steady hand on his back.

As they made their way further into the light Kirsten could see Ryan had the arm of Sandy's shirt gripped tightly in his fist. They paused at the edge of the roof Kirsten and hurried towards the ladder letting Seth grip one side while she held the other as tightly as she could.

Ryan hesitated but after a bit of coaxing he reached a shaky foot down to the first rung. Never straying very far from Ryan's position, Sandy praised him all the way down putting a comforting hand on his back whenever he hesitated. Kirsten held her breath the entire time praying that neither of them wobbled on the way down.

She didn't lessen her grip by a finger or release her held breath until both of Ryan's feet touched earth.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay" she cried

A whirlwind of emotions from relief to rage overcame her and she rushed at her foster son, giving him a bone crushing hug before following it with a swift smack on back of the head.

For a few moments everbody went completely still. Head smacks were strictly Sandy territory and before now Seth had been the only target. She could feel her cheeks burning with both righteous fury and embarrassment at her reaction but she managed to recover quickly

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again, you understand me?"

Ryan nodded quickly, face flaming and looking positively stunned.

Seth snickered. "Dude. -"

Kirsten turned to him and yelled "You're next, Buddy"

Seth smirked quickly disappeared and his eyes widened.

"Why don't we move this into the house?" Sandy suggested his dimples, betraying his underlying amusement and relief at the turn of events.

They all began to walk towards the house, Seth and Ryan giving Kirsten wide birth.

"Hey, Seth?" Ryan asked

"Yeah?"

"What were you saying before about_ if_ I get down?"

Seth laughed nervously.

"Yeah, about that, Buddy- Ah, Ryan? No, Man, no... OW. Oooowwoooowww. Mom! Ryan, just punched me, Mom. Did you see that?!"

"Nope" Kirsten said as she plucked Ryan's missing shoe from a poor flower bush. Ryan ducked his head, the tips of his ears still a bright pink but she could see the small smile he had aimed at the ground.

They were all but at the main entrance when-

"-Cohen! There you are! Geez, how long does it take to climb out a window? We've been waiting forev-"

Summer stopped marching towards them, mid tirade, at the sight of her two adult Cohens practically towing her friends into the house.

"Hello, Summer" Sandy greeted but without his usual friendly tone

"Uh. Good Evening, Mr. C., Mrs. Cohen."

"Ryan and Seth can't come out to play right now but you can try back in a couple weeks" Kirsten said

"Make that a few" Sandy added

Summer blushed slightly "About that. I was just-"

"Good Night, Summer" Kirsten said pointedly

"Right."

Summer nodded hastily before making her retreat

"Good Night. See you on Monday, Cohen… Chino"

Kirsten waited until Summer pulled out of the driveway before addressing her wayward sons

"Kitchen. Now"

Ryan quickly moved through the front door while Seth lagged behind

"Dad. A few weeks?! Are you serious?!"

" Son, that's not even the half of it" Sandy said sternly as they made their way through the foyer

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Oh, we're going to talk. Believe me. But if you don't like the grounding I could always let your mother handle it"

"Sandy!" Kirsten admonished while Seth quickly took another step away from her.

"Go sit with your brother, Seth. Your mother and I will be in shortly"

Kirsten followed Sandy out of the boys' earshot

"You sure made an impression on the two of them. What happened to yin and yang?" Sandy stated, his voice amused

"Yeah, I know" Kirsten replied. She doubted that she actually hurt Ryan but she still felt slightly guilty "It was-"

"- Righteous parental fury. I knew you'd take a leaf out of my book sooner or later"

"This isn't funny! As scared as he was Ryan could have really hurt himself tonight" Kirsten exclaimed

"I know."

Sandy hugged her to him and she could feel he was shaking slightly from the adrenaline.

" They're all right now. I doubt either of them will want to do it again now that they've seen the wrath of The Kirsten"

Kirsten narrowed her eyes at him "Sandy Cohen. You're not using me as some type of threat"

"Fine." Sandy pouted "But they're definitely grounded from each other this time"

"No!" Kirsten said "…Maybe, a couple of days apart wouldn't hurt"

"It definitely wouldn't hurt us" Sandy laughed softly

Kirsten sighed. Her nerves were still shot, the boys were safe and sound, she had 15 messages and counting from various newpsies on her cell phone eager for the latest scandal and her house was about to get anything _but_ quiet.

She couldn't fathom why it made her so miserable earlier.

"You ready?" Kirsten asked

"Let's go"

They made their way to the kitchen side by side, Sandy's voice booming,

"SETH EZEKIEL COHEN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? AND LET'S NOT FORGET YOU TOO, SPIDERMAN…"

* * *

That's it, Guys. Hoped you liked it :). 'Till next time.


End file.
